Maud Pie
Letícia Bortoletto (Brazilian Portuguese, season 4) Bruna Marta (Brazilian Portuguese, Rainbow Rocks) Jessica Ortiz (Latin American Spanish)}} Maud Pie is a female Earth pony and Pinkie Pie's older sister. She is first seen as a filly in a portrait in Pinkie Pride and appears in person as a grown mare in the season four episode of the same name. Maud's human counterpart makes a minor appearance in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Development and design With her single eyelash on each eye, Maud shares her eye design with many female Crystal Ponies. Her name is a play on mud pie, a popular dessert that originated in the state of Mississippi. Maud's cutie mark is a rock cut into a diamond-like shape, closely resembling the shape of Tom the rock. Though usually hidden under her frock, it's briefly visible when she rescues Pinkie from the boulder in the episode Maud Pie, and is also visible in some merchandise. Depiction in the series In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Pinkie Pie refers to her sisters collectively, which technically includes Maud despite her not appearing in Pinkie's flashback. Maud first appears as a filly in Pinkie Pride, in a photograph of the first party Pinkie Pie had ever thrown. At the beginning of the episode Maud Pie, Pinkie Pie speaks at length about her close relationship with Maud and their tradition of trading rock candy necklaces. She describes Maud as sharing interests with her friends, such as Rarity's love of fashion, Applejack's honesty, and Twilight's fondness for books. When Maud arrives in Ponyville and meets Pinkie's friends, the ponies are surprised by her eccentricities, overall lack of enthusiasm bordering on apathy, and strange taste in games. Maud is shown to have a deep knowledge and fascination with rocks. She also has a pet rock named Boulder. Each of Pinkie's friends attempt to befriend Maud, but her odd tastes and interests at times clash with theirs. She prefers plain, sometimes muddy fashion choices over Rarity's lavish dresses, is more interested in rocks than Fluttershy's many animal friends, writes her own rock-themed poetry, and is honest to the point of bluntness. When the ponies tell Pinkie that they can't connect with Maud the way she has, Pinkie puts together a large obstacle course that incorporates all of their interests as a bonding activity. When Pinkie demonstrates how the course is run and inadvertently puts herself in harm's way, Maud springs into action and displays incredible speed and tremendous physical strength by smashing a giant boulder to bits. It's with this feat that the others realize the extremes Maud would go for her sister, and are able to befriend Maud over their shared love of Pinkie. As Pinkie and her friends see Maud off and exchange rock candy necklaces, Maud smiles, saying that while she doesn't really like candy, she does love Pinkie Pie. Maud and the rest of her family are set to return in an upcoming fifth season episode. Depiction in Rainbow Rocks The human counterpart of Maud appears in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks during a slumber party held by the Rainbooms. She is seen in the kitchen of Pinkie Pie's house getting Boulder something to "eat". Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer share their disbelief that she is related to Pinkie. She briefly appears again in the crowd at the end of the film when Trixie makes her getaway. Other depictions IDW comics Maud is first individually mentioned in the chapter book Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!, referred to not by name but simply as "your older sister" by Pinkie's father Igneous Rock. In the IDW comics, Maud appears on 's Hot Topic cover, on 's Hot Topic cover, and in . In the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special comic, Maud's human counterpart appears on pages 9 and 48. My Little Pony mobile game Maud Pie has been featured in the mobile game as of Version 2.0.0. Maud Pie can only be acquired by chance or sale, as she is not available in either the store or the Balloon Pop mini-game. Merchandise In the Enterplay collectible card game's 2-player starter set Rock & Rave, ƒ1, a card of Maud Pie, lists her name with a trademark symbol and gives her the descriptions "Maud Pie is working on her Rocktorate in Rock Science" and "Maud is destined to some day be one of Equestria's leading Rocktologists!" In the Crystal Games expansion set, card Pƒ2 of Maud lists the quote "Rocks don't move. Sometimes, I don't move. So, sometimes, I'm like a rock." Maud Pie appears on My Little Pony Maud Pie Expressing T-Shirt and on the WeLoveFine T-shirts "I Wanna Rock!" (fan-designed) and "Maud Pie". Quotes Gallery See also *Pie family * * * References de:Maud Pie (Pony) es:Maud Pie (Personaje) pl:Maud Pie pt:Maud Pie ru:Мод Пай Category:Pie family Category:Supporting characters